Various types of grinder are known for pepper and other condiments. In a grinding assembly of these devices, grinding is effected by relative rotation between an inner grinding element and an outer grinding element. The two elements have, on the respective contact surfaces, teeth or ribs to grind the condiment. The surfaces are spaced so as to create between them a gap which determines the final grain size of the ground material. One or both of the grinding elements may be tapered and the teeth or ribs may be helicoid to promote axial movement of the condiment between the grinding elements.
Conventionally, grinding elements are manufactured from cast stainless steel. This allows their complex shape to be readily produced in a hard material that provides long life and corrosion-free performance. In grinders for many applications however, not only disposable grinders, manufacturing costs are an important consideration. Producing cast grinding elements is relatively costly and cast grinding elements are also heavy. It will therefore be understood that there is a need for light weight grinding elements having like performance to the prior art grinding elements, but which can be made more cost effectively.